W I N D O W S
by Celeste K. Raven
Summary: A lovely, translucent little gallery of one hundred prompts. *PLEASE NOTE* If one of our pieces shatters while you're wandering the halls you should call for assistance. Don't try to pick up the shards!
1. 1-20

**Book One: 1-20**

**1) Photo- **

Charlie Bucket, smiling tautly at the camera. Willy Wonka, not bothering.

**2) Caption-**

The beloved candymaker, Mr. Willy Wonka, announcing little Charlie Bucket (on right) as sole heir to his estate. 5\17\05

**3) Bugs- **

Charlie thought it was sweet when he found Grandma Georgia sitting up in bed, eyes bright, cooing at a ladybug. Mr. Wonka, not so much.

Actually, he shouted quite a bit.

''Infestation! Improper! _Immoral! _Charlie, run and find the nearest Oompa-Loompa! Hire an exterminator! Hire _plural_ exterminators! Oh, my lovely garden!'' Etcetera, etcetera.

**4) Lessons- **

Mr. Wonka never planned a lesson for Charlie, but he always seemed to have something to show his apprentice. He let Charlie tramp around the factory tasting and asking and experiment-ruining, and then he showed Charlie what to salvage.

''It's like learning a language,'' Dad said. ''There's nothing for it but to jump right in.''

Charlie nodded, not really agreeing but understanding that his father needed to make sense of the situation. He didn't want anyone to think that Mr. Wonka wasn't teaching him properly.

**5) Ungrateful- **

Wilbur bought a Wonka bar just so he could taste it. Just so he could be sure that his son had earned all the attention he was getting. Later, he went to throw the wrapper out and found that he couldn't.

_ There, now I've found your little candy shop one more customer. Are you thankful yet? _

**6) The Rules- **

Every human in the factory ate three meals a day in the Bucket house, as dictated by Amelia. Amelia Bucket was a queen of a woman; no one else made rules for Willy Wonka.

**7) The Rules II-**

These were Mrs. Bucket's rules: No Oompa-Loompi in the house (technically that's Oompa-Loompa _plural_, but she would've protested even just one); Charlie was _not_ to be used as a test subject; no intentional snow days. And the dining rule, of course.

**8) BFFs-**

Willy Wonka found his place in Charlie's life through the process of elimination. There were simply a lot of things he couldn't be.

X Protective Father Figure

X Virtuous Older Brother

X Dumbledore-esque Mentor

_ Best Friend

**9) Unacceptable- **

Willy stopped using the word 'dad' as a proper noun rather abruptly, and _of course_ the dentist treated it like some sort of personal attack. In reality, that term just wasn't acceptable anymore. Dad wasn't allowed to outlive mom.

**10) Cause and Effect- **

Cause: Amelia Bucket gave birth to a baby boy

Effect: Both pairs of in-laws visited to help their children through the first few weeks

Cause: Mr. and Mrs. Bucket realized how completely Georgina Bucket's mind had left her

Effect: The couple pressured Mr. Bucket's parents to stay because Georgina needed full time care

BONUS! Cause: There was no extra money to put toward an old folk's home

BONUS! Effect: George and Georgina Bucket moved in permanently

Cause: Amelia's father lost his job two weeks after his grandson was born

Effect: Seven people lived inside the Bucket house; only five of them were technically Buckets

**11) Slumber- **

The pipes circulated around the factory all night long, but it never bothered Charlie. Chocolate waterfalls made the loveliest white noise.

**12) APPLAUSE- **

Mr. Wonka always announced his new creations with a bold flourish.

''Cinnamon rocks, for memory!''

Charlie always made sure to _ooh_ and _ahh _like his teacher wanted him to.

**13) Weightless-**

Amelia could feel her husband clinging to her, the only solid, sensible presence in Wonka's fairyland. He hovered near her and he reached for her hand and he couldn't get enough kisses. The total loss of responsibility had left him hollow and drifting in a very large space.

She understood.

**14) First Name Basis- **

The Buckets made an honest effort to refer to Wonka as Willy, but the name didn't echo pleasantly. It lingered in the air and made everybody's lips purse; crashed its way up their throats and then just sort of plopped out. That genius, that millionaire, shouldn't have to hear such an ugly name, and ''Wonka'' had just the right amount of distance.

**15) Unsatisfactory- **

Willy Wonka sucked on the cinnamon rock and closed his eyes. Sharp edges cut his tongue. The cinnamon _burned_. He did not suddenly come up with any new memories of his mother.

Disappoint soured everything and he spit it out. There was a little blood.

**16) Redeem-**

It was all very awkward when Augustus Gloop showed up asking for more chocolate. First because Charlie didn't recognize him, and then because the chocolatier wasn't sure what to give Agustus. The factory had an excess of Peanut Butter Bites, but he didn't want to draw the attention of the elephant in the room.

**17) Gloves-**

Joe Holde's clearest memory of working at Wonka's is of taking out trash bags full of latex gloves. His boss obsessed over cleanliness and covered his hands anew for _everything_.

**18) Exchanging Hands-**

Willy sent the money that paid off the chemo debt. He didn't feel any responsibility for the dentist, but he intended to take care of his mom.

**19) Cookoo-**

The Lord only knew why Wonka took to Georgina so quickly, but Mr. Bucket was glad that he had. It was healthy for both of them, and he supposed that they were kindred spirits in a way. Both a little cracked.

**20) Some Things- **

When Joe and Josephine met David Bucket he was gentle, poor and puppy-eyed, and he just sort of never changed.

* * *

**This story is based completely off the 2005 movie. Updates will happen on Sundays. Thanks in advance to everyone who will leave me feedback! I answer every review I get (so long as it's, you know, more than six words and the grammar is legible). :) **

**Write On! **


	2. 21-40

**_Warning!_ ¡Atención!**

**_Please do not tap or lean on the glass. It upsets Georgina greatly. Thank you! _**

* * *

**Book Two: 21-40**

**21) Internet-**

''Wi-Fi? Oh, no, there's none of that in here, Mrs. Bucket. You'll have to go to the Technology Room. I simply can't stand to have all those little rays floating in the air I'm supposed to be breathing. Who can guess when one might get lodged in my throat and cause me to asphyxiate?''

**22) Nonsense- **

Wilbur Wonka had two problems: debt and a three-year-old. The kid he'd gotten from trying to please his wife; the debt happened when she rushed off to a treatment center and died of thyroid cancer or some such nonsense. Wilbur had no patience for nonsense.

**23) Disappointment-**

Joe was sorely disappointed when he had to move in with his daughter. He'd never gotten the chance to shout at any whippersnappers before he had to give up his lawn.

**24) Typical- **

It was a typical day in the Bucket house.

Charlie was amazed by the incredible speed at which the Oompa-Loompi built.

His father was concerned that they didn't get enough breaks.

Grandpa George started in about how history was filled with unnecessary strikes.

**25) Cold Feet-**

Willy's feet were very cold during the tour. This was partly due to the fact that he hadn't past the point of no return yet. A ''special prize'' could be anything; it didn't have to be something of_ his_.

**26) Name-**

If Mike Teavee could choose his name it would be SlenderMann493.

**27) Hindsight**

Charlie was very, very right not to move in alone. Willy never wanted an apprentice who had nosebleeds, or stomachaches, or _tears_, and he sure wouldn't have been able to be Charlie's new d-d-da-

… to raise him.

**28) Moving House -**

The decision to move the house had been an easy one; there was no way Wilbur could've left it behind. Willy was his wife's child, really, but the house had always been his.

**29) Play-**

_Things Learned During Hide-and-Seek_

_#1 Don't try to outsmart Mr. Wonka in his own factory_

_#2 The Oompa-Loompi can be bribed (Grandpa Joe figured that out)_

_#3 Don't let Dad wonder off by himself (Mr. Wonka doesn't seem too concerned, says at least Pa won't starve to death) _

_#4 Mom doesn't approve of games that make us one person short at dinnertime_

**30) Spies-**

One hundred and thirty-eight of Willy's employees sold his confidence to his competitors. He kept their names on a list in his office. It wasn't a hit list, just a regular old record with no promise of revenge to be exacted. Joe Holde was not on it.

**31) Punctuation-**

Veruca had a way of putting so much force behind her words that her throat could scream even when her tongue whispered. It was like a special talent.

**32) Student-**

Everyone wanted to label Charlie **Mr. Wonka's Heir**, but he privately preferred to think of himself as the chocolatier's apprentice.

**33) Reality TV-**

Mrs. Bucket must have been witnessing something truly amazing (or pathetic) when she said; ''We could have our own reality TV show in this place.''

Sources say that Mr. Bucket squinted. ''Yeah, that's just what this situation needs. Cameras.''

**34)** **Question of the Day- **

The Oompa Loompi stopped their work, looked up, and bowed to Charlie as he entered their presence. Then they faced their palms up to receive his questions. He always had some.

Charlie signed. _Why do you stop to sing in English when Mr. Wonka is around? I hear you making Loompish music most of the time._

Hands responded. _The gift of a song is best given in one's native language. It's the greatest honor we have to give, or we would not sing for Willy Wonka._

_Who are you singing for while you work?_

Smiles. _The coca beans._

**35) Plotting-**

There were always rumors that Slugworth was plotting to kidnap Charlie; even the tabloids carried them. They didn't concern Willy in the least. He could protect his heir in his own factory. Slugworth never reached Charlie, and neither did the tabloids.

**36) Birthdays- **

Charlie made a new birthday tradition: going out to eat. It upset the family that Mr. Wonka never came along, but Charlie didn't see the point of grumbling. His mentor was excused from further birthday celebrations on account of the best late-birthday present ever.

**37) Confidant-**

Josephine was a bit of a mystery. She said little except to remind people of their manners. Willy's first impression was that she had a bit of a watered-down personality.

This is what he did not know about Josephine: she was the best confidant in the whole word. She knew everybody's secrets.

**38) Wonka-**

Whatever.

Overemphasis

Never

Killed

Anybody.

**39) Default-**

Charlie always thought he'd won the factory by default.

**40) Motivation-**

Wilbur chose Willy's name because it sounded like his own, and because he was not motivated to imagine anything else.


	3. 41-60

**Book Three: 41-60**

**41) Feet- **

Bare feet on edible grass is like mint gum on an orange juice stained tongue. Repulsive.

**42) Irony-**

Willy never crossed _FIND AN HEIR_ off of his Bucket list. He was fond of irony.

**43) Yoga- **

Mike leaned forward. ''You know what happens when you stretch, right? Stress on your joints and blood vessels popping-''

''_Son_.''

The word was 'son', but the connotation was _shut up_. Adults were secretive like that.

**44) Sugar**

David was pretty sure that his wife was the most attractive woman who'd ever existed. That may or may not have been highlighted by the dusting of powdered sugar on her lips.

**45) M.I.A- **

I've been asked to give you the facts… backwards.

7) Mrs. Bucket was mad, just a little bit.

6) Charlie lied.

5) Charlie said; ''Of course we're not mad!''

4) Willy Wonka returned with no warning. The first thing he did was ask a question. _Are you people mad at me?_

3) Mrs. Bucket could tell that it made Charlie anxious.

2) Wonka had a habit of ignoring Charlie for days at a time.

1) Willy Wonka was delicate and startling like a china doll.

**46) Slanted-**

Amelia hated the way her house sloped awkwardly; it made her feel clumsy. Also, the grandparents would be more likely to venture out of bed on flat ground. But _no_. Willy Wonka found it amusing, so (after disassembling the whole house and moving it into the factory) the darn thing _stayed slanted_.

**47) Ear Plugs-**

Veruca had a personalized set of earplugs. She kept them at the tips of her fingers. They took up all the space in her head so that rumors about her mother couldn't trickle in, but they didn't help much with the fear. There was always a chance that mum might leave daddy and take Veruca with her.

**48) Wealth- **

Willy didn't find out that Mr. Salt had tried to sue him for 'emotional distress' until after he'd won the case. He didn't deal with stuff like that.

**49) Bedtime-**

''Stop, Charlie, _now_. I already told you that you can't have seconds tonight, okay? _There's no more food_. _Go to bed.'' _

David already felt dizzy and ashamed, so his six-year-old's sniffles didn't change anything. Everyone was crying tonight.

**50) Workshop-**

Charlie was always a bit apprehensive when Mr. Wonka left him alone to experiment. The Invention Room was intimidating and the table of miscellaneous ingredients really didn't help. Charlie had no way of gauging when Mr. Wonka would be back or if his teacher would be disappointed with what he'd chosen to make.

**51) Conditional- **

A conditional statement may be useful in a variety of situations. An example has been provided below.

_If you have to cruise down a chocolate river to get the nearest bathroom, then the nearest bathroom isn't freaking near enough. _

**52) Education- **

Charlie's father taught him about finances. Charlie's mother taught him how to drive. Grandma Josephine taught Charlie about the Bible. Grandpa Joe gave cooking lessons (well, instructions). Grandpa George taught Charlie about woman. No one was quite sure what Grandma Georgina was getting at.

**53) Irony II- **

Maybe it was ironic that Charlie was an accident and Willy was planned, but it certainly wasn't funny.

**54) Knowledge- **

Wonka didn't have the tools to notice it, but Agustus knew love the same way Charlie knew it. He had two doting parents and never wanted for anything, not_ really_.

**55) Scent- **

The chocolate in the air wasn't a smell, it was a scent. It was something that could make a person drunk or put them under. It was Mr. Wonka's power in sniff-y form.

**56) The Hiccups- **

Sometimes Willy would think about handing over the factory and get a little hiccup of panic that had nothing to do with Charlie. Those were the days when he let his apprentice experiment in the Invention Room. It reassured him… but not about the actual problem.

Some people would call that 'a distraction'.

**57) Starve- **

The grandparents loved Charlie with a bursting and a great intensity. They were always a little guilty when they ate food that could've gone to him, but surely they couldn't be expected to sit and starve?

**58) Horror- **

Really, Willy shouldn't have gone so long without an heir in the first place. What if there had been some tragic accident and the dentist had ended up inheriting the factory? Oh, the horror…

**59) Right and Left-**

On one hand, it seriously bothers Mrs. Bucket that Wonka never knocks before bursting into the house. One the other hand, it is _his_ factory, and they are living there for free.

**60) Delusions- **

The Buckets were never going to let Willy Wonka waltz out of their house (or through the roof, or whatever) with their child in hand. That man was delusional.

* * *

**Thank you to _dionne dance_ and _Turrislucidus_ for your lovely feedback! You two make me smile. **

**Write On! **


	4. 61-80

**Book Four: 61-80**

**61) Whoops!-**

It was never Willy's intention to lose children on the tour. In truth, he was rather put out when the decision was made for him.

**62) Brainstorm-**

Charlie's favorite idea was hot chocolate powder that heated the liquid as you mixed it. He wanted to try that one first.

**63) Pronunciation- **

The boy was flat out wrong, but George refused to argue with _Willy Wonka _over whether the bean was pronounced 'cacao' or 'cocoa'_. _

**64) Celebration-**

The Oompa-Loompi threw festivals. Great big parties in obscure corners of the factory that Charlie was rarely so lucky as to happen upon and, supposedly, Mr. Wonka went to every one of them. Disguised. As an Oompa-Loompa.

There were a lot of times when Charlie just had to nod and say 'okay, Mr. Wonka'. His teacher hated nothing more than to be disbelieved.

**65) Scream-**

Charlie watched when Willy Wonka opened his mouth on the dentist's chair and thought that he did it rather theatrically, almost like he was screaming.

**66) Perpetual Motion-**

No one ever saw Mr. Wonka tired. He rushed around the factory bouncing his cane against the floor, tasting everything, and putting on new gloves, new gloves, new gloves. Charlie often imagined that his mentor's right foot was having a race with his left foot.

**67) Connecting the Dots- **

Both Mike and Wonka had ignorant fathers. Willy connected those dots between them.

But he didn't want to remember that all the time.

So Mike didn't win.

**68) Refusal- **

Mr. and Mrs. Bucket refused to allow Wonka to take Charlie to Loompa-Land until he could point to it on a map. Plush, private helicopter be damned!

**69) Executive Decision**

''You need to go back to school,'' Amelia said.

David grabbed the hand that she was using to trace her bottom lip and held it tightly.

''I was thinking of going back to work-''

''Not work; school. To lean something you love.''

Sociology, she meant.

''I spoke with Wonka and he said he'd finance everything. We need to speak with a Loompa named Doris.''

She'd bullied him into it, probably.

''Alright, love.''

They kissed.

**70) Chopsticks**

Wonka tried to stop Charlie from eating with any other utensils after he found out that the boy didn't know how to use chopsticks (''I simply_ cannot_ have an apprentice who doesn't know how to eat without a fancy silver spoon!''). It was alright, though; that was the sort of thing families were good for. Charlie needed a buffer between himself and Wonka's psychosis.

**71) Toes-**

''Why do you have a gift shop if the factory never has visitors?''

Mr. Wonka tapped Charlie's shoe with his cane. ''Why do you have toes if you never pick anything up with them?''

**72) Pulling Teeth- **

Charlie has to learn how to sign in the Loompa language because the Oompa-Loompi prefer being addressed in their native tongue over English.

… Or something.

The Buckets are finding that getting clarification out of Wonka is like pulling teeth. It's unpleasant and usually brings the dentist around.

**73) Sense- **

Wonka had many undesirable qualities in George's eyes. He was flaky, unapologetic, and heaven save him from _that laugh_. Still, he'd had the good sense to choose Charlie, so he wasn't a complete donkey.

**74) School-**

Amelia tried to put her foot down when Wonka pressured Charlie to quit public school, but the man always seemed to be able to get through her, or around her. Nothing bad ever came of it, really. Just a nasty argument that got Charlie all upset.

**75) Siblings-**

The absorbing distraction of the factory should've pushed Charlie's desire for a sibling to the side, but it really only gave it fire.

**76) Conformation-**

''Oh, Mr. Wonka, that's… that's brilliant!''

Willy reveled in his heir's awed tones. He smiled, _really smiled_, which was rare because Willy Wonka didn't love very much on planet Earth.

He loved getting conformation that Charlie adored the factory.

**77) No- **

It was an uncomfortable cycle. Sometimes Willy found the whole thing comedic; other times he was deeply disturbed. A lot of the time he was angry. Willy Wonka hadn't been told no for years. No one told him no! He didn't _believe _in no!

But Charlie Bucket did.

**78) Isolation- **

The Bucket family was highly displeased when Wonka quarantined Charlie in the creepy puppet hospital. The boy needed a little TLC, but Wonka spoke like Charlie was a dog that might have to be put down. Everybody got the flu once in a while for heaven sakes!

**79) Chewing-**

_Those who are smacking deserve a smacking, _Willy hummed to himself. His song was little more than an echo of unsatisfying desserts. The dentist had viewed winter spearmint as something of a treat.

**80) Nightmares- **

Amelia decided that the grandparents needed to get out and explore the factory, so they did. Grandpa George blamed his nightmares on her the next morning.


	5. 81-100

**Book Five: 81-100**

**81) First Impressions- **

Seeing Charlie Bucket's perfectly normal face on the front of the newspaper made Willy relax, and then it made him laugh. He wasn't usually hoping for anything normal.

_Yes, this might be the one. He seems alright, _he thought to himself.

But that was it.

**82) Frozen Yogurt- **

Willy has a peaceful memory of the dentist suffocating under spite. There's a throbbing ankle and that obnoxious noise a bike makes as it bounces against concrete. A whiskery kiss against his brow; a steadying hand rubbing circles into his back. And, like some wonderful delusion, a scoop of frozen yogurt being delivered into his hands. It feels good where his canine used to be.

**83) Bad Words-**

Mr. Wonka never cursed, so neither did Charlie. Except around Grandpa George.

**84) Bad Words II- **

Here are five very bad words: Amelia Bucket eventually found out.

**85)** **A** **Note of Interest- **

There was an accident on a lake; Mike Tevee must have been seventeen. Willy Wonka did not think or care that Mike might've lived if he'd been chosen as the heir. Willy himself had almost drowned in England once…

**86) The Twilight Zone-**

The factory had a vibration echoing against the walls. A sort of shivering or humming or... David didn't have the words to describe it. Sometimes the place reminded him a little of the Twilight Zone.

**87) A Series of Unfortunate Events-**

The dentist's visit to the factory came about in this way: gentle prodding from Charlie, resistance from Wonka, everybody taking Charlie's side.

**88) A Series of Unfortunate Events II-**

The visit ended with raised voices. No one saw Wonka for days. Everybody worried.

**89) Tender Chords- **

Wilbur was just asking a question when he wanted to know if Willy had legally adopted Charlie, but that Amelia Bucket sure jumped down his throat with her _claws out_.

**90) A Series of Unfortunate Events III- **

The problem was written in tense, bold letters on Wonka's face (both of them). **The factory was not common ground. **

The naked truth: every part of Willy's life was saturated in sugar. His comfort circle smelled like cinnamon, and outside of it _that particular relationship_ bubbled on the floor. It hissed and spat. Even Charlie turned away from it.

**91) Nerve-**

David had the audacity to move into Willy Wonka's factory and _lose three pounds_. Amelia threatened to file for divorce.

**92) Translation- **

Charlie's _Wonka to_ _English _Dictionary 

Yes = _yes _

Maybe = _no_

No = _yes _

I was just thinking that =_ good idea_

*no reply* =_ yes _

Pfft =_ whatever, smart one_

**93) Translation II- **

Charlie's _Wonka to_ _English _Dictionary (Cont.) 

It's important to listen to how you are being referred to in order to pick up clues about what Mr. Wonka is trying to communicate. Here are some examples:

Charlie = _friend _

My Boy = _young Padawan_

Kid/Child/Little Boy = _you brat _

Bucket = _partner in crime_

**94) Luck of the Draw- **

Willy didn't handpicked the locations of the golden tickets (he knew choosing the child would be enough of a headache). He simply went_ eeny, meeny, miny, moe _and the world saw gold.

**95) Wandering-**

Mr. Bucket got himself lost in the factory, oh, about every day of his life. Everyone else seemed to have an innate ability to find their way around but _nope_. Not him.

**96) Observation-**

Willy thought that Violet Beauregarde was the sort of human who might slip into his bedroom with a knife and inherit the factory ahead of schedule.

**97) Just Joking-**

Violet Beauregard really didn't appreciate blonde jokes. Take two good guesses why.

**98) Battle-**

Willy didn't particularly like it when Charlie left the factory and he had no reason to be quiet about it. Plus, he was pretty sure that Mrs. Bucket took Charlie out just because it made Willy uncomfortable. That woman wanted to battle over everything.

**99) Sound the Alarm- **

When the fire alarms went off in Wonka's factory, _they really went off_.

**100) People Watching- **

Joe liked to sit around and just watch the Oompa-Loompi. For him, they were the most amazing part of the factory.

* * *

_**Thank you for** **visiting the gallery of windows! A donation of one review is suggested but not required. Please watch your step as you exit and come again! **_


End file.
